Just Like a Dream
by Caramel Macchiato25
Summary: Ulang tahun yang ke 17 seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi pada Hinata. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, ia tak sengaja tersesat di dunia fairy! Terjebak diantara dua fairy yang berambisi untuk saling membunuh. Dan perjalanannya di dunia fairy mengungkap suatu fakta yang bagi Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar di hidupnya.


Just Like a Dream

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Iron fey (Julie Kagawa)

.

SasukeXHinataXNaruto

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun yang ke 17 harusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika hari itu berubah menjadi hari yang paling buruk di hidupmu. Itulah yang dialami Hinata saat ini. Tak sengaja masuk ke dunia fairy dan diperebutkan oleh dua fairy yang berambisi untuk saling membunuh. Dan perjalanannya di dunia fairy akan menunjukkan suatu fakta yang bagi Hinata adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar selama hidupnya.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Pagi di ujung bulan desember diisi dengan salju dan hawa dingin yang menggantung di udara. Memaksa orang-orang tetap bergelung nyaman dengan kasur dan selimutnya atau paling tidak dengan secangkir teh panas untuk meredakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun Hinata, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo, saat ini sudah sibuk dengan dapurnya. Dengan sweater coklat yang lumayan tebal, dia bergerak lincah antara meja dapur dan meja makan. Mengaduk sup dan menata piring. Memotong sayur dan menghias makanan. Rambut panjangnya dikuncirnya bagai ekor kuda dan walaupun hanya sedikit terlihat peluh di sekitar dahinya.

"Hinata? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang tengah mendekati dapur. Baru sadar ketika orang itu memanggil namanya.

"Eh? Kaa-san sudah bangun? Duduklah aku hampir selesai." Kata Hinata yang sedang menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya Ibu. Dia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian melanjutkan menuang sup di mangkok yang telah disiapkannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan makanan hari ini" Wanita berambut coklat muda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tau? Hari ini adalah hari spesialmu. Seharusnya aku memanjakanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, aku senang melakukannya." Hinata meletakkan sup itu di meja makan. Kini di meja makan kayu itu telah terhidang beberapa makanan yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Nasi yang masih mengepulkan hawa panas, ikan goreng keemasan yang tampak segar, sup miso yang tercium harum dan enak, omlete telur, tempura udang dan beberapa lauk khas rumahan lainnya. Tidak ketinggalan beberapa buah, apel, anggur, jeruk dan cherry tertata di sebuah piring di tengah meja makan. Membuat campuran aroma yang manis khas buah-buahan. Hinata melepaskan celemeknya dan duduk di seberang wanita yang selalu terlihat awet muda itu. Mengambil mangkok yang lebih kecil, dituangkannya sup yang masih mengeluarkan hawa panas itu ke dalam mangkok.

"Ini untuk Kaa-san" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan mangkok ke wanita yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Jawab wanita itu sambil mengesap supnya dengan sendok.

"Enak seperti biasanya."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Hinata tampak sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, berpose untuk berpikir. Sejenak dia terdiam kemudian menyengir kecil.

"Hanya berangkat sekolah kurasa. Dan..aku ingin mampir ke toko buku."

Wanita bermata hazel itu tersenyum kecil. Dipandanginya gadis yang telah dirawatnya selama 17 tahun, gadis itu bagaikan dunianya sekarang. Apapun yang dilakukan Hinata mampu membuatnya tersenyum, sejenak melupakan memori pahit tentang kehidupannya dulu.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Dan tidak ada bantahan." Ucap wanita itu tegas namun masih terdengar lembut dan keibuan. Ia mengambil ikan goreng dengan sumpitnya. Meletakkannya di atas nasi kemudian disuapkannya ke mulut dengan anggun.

"Baik, akan kulakukan" Jawab Hinata patuh seraya menyendokkan sup miso ke mulut kecilnya. Membuat mulut dan tenggorokannya dibanjiri hawa hangat yang melegakan.

"Hinata, aku bersyukur kau menjadi anakku. Aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan denganmu." Hinata yang sedang menyantap supnya sedikit mendongak menatap Ibunya. Kemudian ditegakkannya kembali tubuh itu.

"Kaa-san jangan seperti itu, aku yang seharusnya bersyukur. Aku akan menjadi gelandangan jika tidak ada Kaa-san" Jeda sedikit diantara kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. "Jika tidak ada Tsunade Kaa-san aku tidak akan mengerti arti keluarga. Jadi mulai sekarang biarkan aku membalas budi ya, Kaa-san?" Sambungnya.

"Jangan berkata kau ingin membalas budi. Cukup jadilah anakku sampai nanti. Aku sudah cukup dengan itu." Ucap Tsunade tegas sambil menatap Hinata serius.

"Hihihi, maaf Kaa-san, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Lagipula selain rumah ini aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

"Memang di sinilah rumahmu, Hinata." Keduanya tersenyum.

Acara sarapan itupun berlanjut. Diselingi oleh perbincangan sederhana dan tawa kecil dari penghuni ruang makan itu. Hanya ada sepasang anak dan ibu di sana, tetapi suasananya hangat dan nyaman, mengalahkan hawa dingin yang masih setia memeluk udara.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang anggun namun kuat, menyusuri trotoar yang diselimuti oleh benda halus dan dingin. Sebelah tangannya memegang payung berwarna hitam, melindunginya dari tetesan air yang membeku. Walaupun dia tahan dengan udara dingin, dia tak ingin datang ke sekolah dengan kepala ditutupi salju. Syal tebal melindungi leher jenjangnya dari belaian angin dingin. Mantel abu-abu membungkus tubuh mungilnya hampir seperti kepompong. Rumah Hinata memang cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya, hanya butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit jika berjalan kaki atau cukup dengan 5 menit jika menggunakan sepeda. Hinata biasanya menggunakan sepeda untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya, namun hari ini tidak memungkinkan. Hujan salju yang belum berhenti dari semalam membuat tumpukan benda putih itu tersebar dimana-mana. Tak terkecuali di jalan jalan di kota Kyoto, tempat Hinata tinggal. Membuatnya licin dan pengemudi harus bersabar untuk memelankan laju kendaraannya.

Hinata berhenti melangkah ketika ia sampai di ujung zebra cross, ia berdiri menunggu lampu berganti warna dari merah menjadi hijau agar ia dapat menyebrang dengan aman. Cukup lama ia berdiri diam di sana sambil sedikit memainkan payungnya. Diedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling tempat ia berdiri. Tak sengaja ia menemukan sosok misterius di seberang jalan. Mereka bertemu pandang, cukup lama mereka saling mengamati satu sama lain. Pemuda itu menggunakan jubah, celana panjang dan sepatu yang semuanya berwarna hitam. Beberapa bagian jubahnya memiliki aksen warna putih yang membuatnya tampak mewah dan elegan. Kerah tinggi jubah itu hampir menutupi sebagian leher si pemuda yang berwarna pucat. Sebilah pedang tergantung di pinggang kirinya seperti isyarat bahwa ia siap menyerang siapa pun yang mengganggunya. Wajah pemuda itu tampan. Tidak, ia sempurna dan rupawan. Tulang wajahnya keras dan tegas, matanya seperti onyx begitu hitam dan mengagumkan, kulitnya pucat hampir seputih salju, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis berwarna alami. Dan jangan lupakan surai raven yang membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, membuat surai raven si pemuda ikut bergerak. Membuat poni yang cukup panjang itu menutupi sebelah matanya. Hinata berani bertaruh, ia tak pernah melihat pemuda yang lebih tampan dari pemuda di seberang sana. Sungguh, bahkan Gaara, kakak kelas yang dianggap paling tampan di sekolahnya tak mampu menandingi pesona misterius si pemuda.

Setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan pemuda itu, Hinata menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu matanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh mencuat dari kedua sisi kepala si pemuda. Tunggu dulu, ini telinga yang sering Hinata lihat seperti saat dia masih kecil. Bukan melihatnya langsung tetapi di buku cerita yang selalu dibacakan oleh ibunya ketika dia akan tidur. Mungkinkah?

"Apa aku berhalusinasi?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat lampu jalan berganti warna menjadi hijau, Hinata bersiap untuk menyebrang. Ia menundukkan kepala, berniat menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda di seberangnya. Alasan lainnya adalah ia tak nyaman dengan pemandangan ganjil di kedua sisi kepala pemuda itu. Melalui ekor matanya, Hinata menyadari bahwa pemuda raven itu mulai melangkah. Gerakannya tidak lambat tidak juga cepat, namun langkahnya yakin dan kuat. Selangkah demi selangkah jarak mereka semakin dekat. Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan padanya. Membuatnya gugup sekaligus takut. Rasanya seperti berjalan di sebelah serigala lapar yang siap menerkamnya. Mereka berpapasan tepat di tengah zebra cross, Hinata memaksa agar kakinya tetap melangkah. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat. Entah karena suhu yang mendadak turun, atau tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi gumpalan jelly sehingga tak cukup kuat walau hanya untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Sejenak, gadis berpupil ametyst itu mendengar suara yang dalam dan dingin. Suara yang terdengar berdesir seperti salju yang tertiup angin.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Mereka pun saling melewati.

Dan ketika Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Sosok pemuda misterius itu hilang bersama pusaran angin dan salju.

.

.

Pagi ini sekolah tampak masih sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan hawa dingin yang membuat semua orang malas beranjak dari kasur. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah turun dari mobil. Hinata kini tengah berjalan di taman sebelah timur gedung utama sekolahnya. Kelasnya ada di gedung sebelah timur dari gedung utama yang dipisahkan oleh taman kecil yang terawat. Alasan lain yang membuat Hinata ingin melewati taman itu adalah untuk memastikan bahwa teman kecilnya baik-baik saja.

"Tuan rubah, apa kau disana?" Hinata kini tampak aneh karena terlihat berbicara sendiri sambil berjongkok memeriksa bagian bawah pohon. Untung saja sedang tidak ada orang di taman ini.

"Jangan takut, tunjukan dirimu. Aku Hinata." Gadis indigo itu masih berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tadi dipanggilnya 'tuan rubah' kini ia mencarinya diantara semak-semak yang tertimbun salju. Meyibak semak-semak itu sehingga salju di rantingnya jatuh ditanah menjadi gundukan-gundukan kecil berwarna putih.

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan semak-semak bersalju hingga tidak sadar akan kedatangan makhluk kecil berbulu merah keemasan. Makhluk itu duduk tenang di belakang Hinata yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya, seakan dengan sabar menunggui gadis indigo. Tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan diri maupun meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya diam dan mengamati, seolah mengamati Hinata adalah tugas untuknya.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari 'tuan rubah' di semak-semak namun tak menemukan apapun, Hinata berbalik arah dan mendesah. Namun tak sampai sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar.

"Di situ kau rupanya!" Seru Hinata kemudian bergegas ke tempat rubah kecil itu duduk. Hinata berjongkok di depannya dan mengelus makhluk itu di bagian kepalanya. Si rubah merah menikmati elusan itu, sangat jinak dan manis seperti kucing rumahan.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan buntalan kecil dari tas sekolahnya. Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pohon yang batang bagian bawahnya berlubang-sarang si tuan rubah. Diletakkannya buntalan kecil di sarang tuan rubah, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap si rubah yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah meletakkan sedikit makanan di sarangmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu nanti, tuan rubah!". Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada si rubah, berbalik, dia melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan si rubah tampak tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang menutup. Terlihat manis tapi sedikit menakutkan.

Di jalannya, Hinata mulai mengingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan si rubah merah. Rasanya dari kecil ia sudah berteman dengan rubah, meskipun ia tak ingat detailnya. Di mana pun ia berada rasanya pasti dia selalu bisa menemukan rubah. Di belakang rumahnya, di sekolah dasarnya, di SMPnya, hingga sekarang di SMAnya. Entahlah, semua rubah itu terlihat mirip, seperti hanya satu rubah. Namun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi tanpa pertumbuhan fisik si rubah. Jadi Hinata berkesimpulan bahwa semua rubah yang pernah ia temui adalah rubah yang berbeda, namun secara kebetulan mempunyai rupa identik.

.

.

Hinata sampai di kelasnya yang sudah terisi beberapa orang. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata ketika memasuki kelas. Senyum manis terbentuk di kedua bibir tipisnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Jawab Tenten-Gadis bermata coklat dengan rambut dicepol dua. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kemudian kembali menghapus tulisan di papan tulis.

"Hai, Hinata! Selamat pagi!" Kini giliran seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga yang menjawab sapaan Hinata. Ia menyengir lebar seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Pemuda penyayang anjing itu bernama Kiba. Hinata berjalan menuju belakang kelas untuk meletakkan payung lipatnya di tempat payung di sudut kelas. Kemudian menggantung mantel tebalnya di gantungan yang sudah disediakan. Seragam musim dingin sudah cukup untuknya saat ini. Setelah itu ia menghampiri bangkunya dan hanya duduk terdiam di sana. Ia menerawang ke langit yang ada di balik jendela. Salju masih turun, namun saat ini tak sebanyak tadi. Melihat salju membuat ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi berputar kembali. Seorang pemuda misterius yang hilang bersama salju. Seorang pemuda yang ciri fisiknya terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Seorang pemuda yang bilang bahwa ia telah menemukan Hinata. Menemukan? Apa maksudnya? Hinata yakin, ia tak pernah mengganggu orang lain ataupun ikut campur urusan mereka yang berakibat Hinata menjadi target penculikan atau dikejar-kejar orang. Tak pernah, sekalipun tidak. Ia hidup dengan normal selama ini. Bukan, pemuda itu bukan manusia. Hinata melupakan fakta tentang hal aneh yang ada pada diri si pemuda berambut raven. Telinga itu, lebih mirip dengan telinga makhluk dongeng daripada manusia. Selain itu tak ada manusia yang bisa hilang berasama salju.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan menganggap semua itu imainasiku saja." Hinata menyerah, ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang telah ia alami.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi nyaring tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Seorang guru wanita cantik memasuki kelas. Memberikan salam, berbasa basi sedikit dan dimulailah pelajaran tentang angka dan simbol-simbolnya, yang tujuannya adalah mencari nilai X.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat menguras tenaga Hinata, dimulai dengan soal-soal X dan Y, dilanjutkan dengan rumus-rumus fisika dan diakhiri dengan simbol-simbol kimia. Sungguh, walaupun sedang musim dingin di luar sana, tapi otaknya terasa mendidih karena angka-angka. Jam yang seharusnya bergerak maju malah terasa bergerak mundur. Dan setelah pasrah dengan ketidak berdayaan, bel yang terdengar sangat merdu itu berbunyi. Menandakan kelas hari ini cukup sampai disini. Setelah guru kimia keluar dari kelas, Hinata bergerak cepat, mengemasi barang yang berserakan di mejanya. Ia mengambil mantel yang tadi pagi ia gantung di tempat yang disediakan, memakainya dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju sudut kelas guna mengambil payung hitamnya. Setelah mengambil payung dan tas sekolahnya, Hinata pamit untuk pulang terlebih dulu pada teman-teman yang masih ada di sana.

Hinata meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Melewati beberapa siswa lain yang berjalan santai menuju ke luar gedung. Menyalip mereka dan beberapa kali tanpa sengaja membuat bahunya terbentur bahu siswa lain. Mengatakan kata maaf dan membungkuk, kemudian Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Ketika ia berjalan di taman, Hinata sedikit memelankan langkahnya. Memastikan bahwa teman kecilnya ada di sarangnya. Ia sedikit menengok ke bawah pohon, sarang rubah itu, namun nihil rubah itu tidak ada disana. Mata pucatnya menemukan buntalan yang tadi pagi Hinata berikan, buntalan itu tampak terbuka dan sebagian sudah di makan. Hinata mendesah lega, setidaknya rubah kecil itu tau dimana makanannya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana tampak beberapa siswa-siswi sedang berdiri menunggu mobil yang akan menjemput mereka. Melewati gerbang, Hinata bingung mau dibawa kemana kakinya melangkah. Ke arah kiri-menuju toko buku, atau ke kanan-langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata masih ingat dengan janji pada ibunya tadi pagi bahwa dia akan pulang cepat. Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir diskon novel yang telah lama diidam-idamkannya.

"Kurasa waktunya masih sempat." Ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri seraya menatap jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya.

"Cepat berangkat dan kemudian cepat pulang. Aku tidak mau membuat Kaa-san menunggu." Sambungnya. Ia berjalan dengan agak cepat ke arah kiri, tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah menunggunya di ujung jalan. Dan di belakangnya, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa seekor rubah merah mengikutinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah yang agak dipercepat. Namun ketika sampai di ujung jalan langkahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk merespon perintah otaknya.

'Degh' jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik, detik selanjutnya jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali diatas normal.

Pemuda misterius yang dilihatnya tadi pagi saat ini muncul kembali tepat beberapa meter di hadapan Hinata. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi biasa namun terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Seringai mematikan-namun terlihat menawan terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Ada yang berbeda dengan mata pemuda itu. Matanya tidak lagi berwarna menyerupai onyx, tapi berwarna sepekat darah dengan motif yang rumit.

'Ssraatt'

Mata pucat Hinata melebar, tidak sampai hitungan detik kini pemuda berambut raven itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Cukup dekat hingga Hinata bisa merasakan aura dingin yang menguar dari pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" Dengan keberanian yang susah payah Hinata kumpulkan, ia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara. Ia bersyukur tidak gagap disaat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, Hime." Suara itu rendah dan dingin, membuat bulu tengkuk Hinata merinding.

"Aku harus membawamu. Itu perintah rajaku." Sambungnya dengan tatapan mata intens yang ditunjukkan untuk Hinata.

"Raja siapa? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengenalmu." Hinata dibuat bingung oleh pemuda raven di depannya. Raja? Apalagi itu? Raja dari belahan dunia mana yang menginginkan Hinata mengunjunginya. Dan lagi, apa motif orang itu-yang dipanggil Raja- menginginkan kunjungan dari seorang gadis SMA biasa bernama Hinata.

"Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang ikutlah denganku." Jawab pemuda itu tenang, namun dengan nada yang semakin tajam.

Ada satu hal penting yang dilupakan si gadis indigo. Telinga pemuda raven itu menunjukkan bangsanya, tak mungkin raja yang dimaksudnya adalah raja dari kerajaan seperti Thailand atau pun Inggris. Berbeda pula dengan Kaisar dari Jepang. Hinata bergidik membayangkan sosok 'Raja' yang pemuda itu maksud.

"Dan jika aku menolak?" Hinata mundur selangkah, menyadari mata merah itu semakin menggelap. Aura dingin di sekitarnya kini bertambah dingin. Muncul pusaran angin dan salju mengelilingi pemuda itu.

"Maka aku akan memaksamu." Tangan pemuda itu terulur, berniat menyentuh tangan Hinata yang gemetar.

Detik selanjutnya, Hinata hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih keperakan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

.

.

Tbc/End?

.

Catatan Author:

.

Halo, salam kenal! Panggil saja saya Caramel hehehe. Ini bukan pertama kalinya saya menulis, tapi ini cerita pertama yang sudah saya pikirkan plotnya sampai end- tapi masih labil dan berubah-ubah, saran sangat diperlukan hehehe. Bagaimanapun saya masih noob, masih sangat awam dengan dunia tulis jadi masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, feel nya juga tidak kerasa *malah curhat wkwkwk. Jadi mohon bimbingannya^^ Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di otak saya, tapi akhirnya karena keterbatasan gaya penulisan, cerita ini jadi terlalu monoton. Mohon untuk dimaklumi :'((

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel favorit saya: Iron Fey karya Julie Kagawa. Karakter di Iron fey mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dengan yang ada di Naruto. Jadi saya coba-coba nulis dengan Naruto dkk sebagai tokohnya. Mungkin ada beberapa plot yang hampir sama dengan yang ada di novel, tapi saya usahakan tidak sama persis dengan novelnya:') Untuk yang penasaran dengan Novel Iron Fey bisa beli fisik atau download Ebooknya sendiri yaa ada kok di play store *jadi promosi gini wkwkwk.

Oh iyaa, Jika ada kritik, saran, pertanyaan atau apapun silahkan tulis di kolom review ya:)) Saya sangat menghargai segala macam dukungan untuk melanjutkan fanfic abal-abal ini. Akhir kata, sampai jumpa! Sampai bertemu lain waktu^^

Caramel


End file.
